svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Det mystiska huset
Av Honoré de Balzac — MADAME, SADE DOKTORN, jag kan många förfärande berättelser. Men de har alla sin rätta tid och plats i konversationen — är det Chamfort som bevarat detta som någon sade till hertigen av Fronsac: 'Mellan er avfärd och detta ögonblick sträcker sig tio buteljer champagne.' — Men klockan är två på morgonen och vi lyssnar, doktor Bianchon, sade husets härskarinna Doktorn nickade förbindligt och det blev tyst. — Några stenkast från Vendôme, sade han, ligger på stranden av Loire ett gammalt herresäte med höga spetsiga gavlar, och så ensligt att ingenting finns i dess närhet, inte ens ett stinkande garveri eller ett av dessa eländiga härbärgen som man alltid brukar se utanför småstäder. Framför denna byggnad sträcker sig en trädgård ner till stranden. Fordom var gångarna kantade av tuktade buxbomshäckar, men nu har de förvildats och spretar åt alla håll. Några pilträd som slagit rot i vattnet har snabbt vuxit upp till en palissad som skymmer huset till hälften. Alla dessa vilda växter vi envisas med att kalla ogräs har draperat strandvallen med sitt prunkande överflöd. Fruktträden som vanvårdats under de gångna tio åren bär inte längre, och deras rotskott har bildat täta buskage. Spaljéträden breder ut sig som dungar. Fordom grusbelagda gångar är övervuxna med portlack och har helt försvunnit. Enda platsen med fri sikt in bakom dessa palissader är från det kullkrön där ruinerna efter hertigen av Vendômes slott fortfarande klamrar sig fast. Står man där får man en känsla av att detta måste någon gång — svårt att säga när — varit en lantjunkares ögonsten, en herre som kan ha varit svag för rosor och tulpaner, men som över allt annat måste ha älskat ädla fruktträd. Man kan skönja konturerna av en berså och i den står ett bord som ännu inte helt förintats av tiden. Helt i dyster samklang med detta är en solvisare på en av väggarna med det fromma mottot 'Ultimam cogita'. Husets tak är fruktansvärt förfallet, fönsterluckorna slutna, balkongerna täckta av svalbon, dörrarna evigt stängda. Spretande grönt gräs ramar in trappstenarna, allt järn har rostat. Sol, måne, vinter och sommar har gnagt på paneler, fått bräder att slå sig, skalat bort färg. Den dystra tystnaden störs endast av fågelsången. Av katt och mård, råtta och mus. Alla kan de komma och gå utan hinder, slåss och förtära varandra. En osynlig hand har skrivit över det hela: MYSTERIUM. Om ni skulle frestas att gå fram till huset från den sida som vetter mot gatan kommer ni att se en stor port som ramponerats av traktens alla barn. Jag fick veta att porten varit reglad de sista tio åren. Genom portens hål kan man se att samma förfall råder inne på husets gård som ute i trädgården. Ogräs spirar mellan stenplattorna, väldiga sprickor korsar murarna och överst bland de svärtade krönstenarna trängs grönskan. Trappstenarna glappar, klocksträngen har ruttnat sönder, stuprännorna har rämnat. Vilken himlens vrede kan ha drabbat huset? Har Gud hädats här eller har Frankrike förråtts? Men från allt som krälade och kröp kom inget svar. Den tomma övergivna byggnaden var en gåta där ingen visste svaret. Tidigare hade det varit ett mindre förlänat gods med namnet La Grande Bretêche. Under den tid jag bodde i Vendôme och skötte om en rik patient, funderade jag ständigt på det mystiska huset. Om kvällarna tog jag mig ofta genom häcken in i denna trädgård utan ägare och stannade där i timmar betraktande oredan. Jag ville inte fråga folket på platsen om hemligheten bakom gåtan. Jag fantiserade i stället samman romantiska händelser och trodde att om jag fick veta den kanske helt vardagliga anledningen till denna vanvård så skulle jag kanske mista all den oskrivna poesi som kringsvepte mig. Ibland fick platsen ett klosters lugn, utan munkarna, ibland ägde det en kyrkogårdens helgd utan de döda. Här grät jag — jag skrattade aldrig. Ibland greps jag av ofrivillig skräck när jag högt över mig hörde det mörka spinnande ljudet av skogsduvors flykt. Jorden var fuktig, man måste noga akta sig att inte stiga på ödlor, ormar och grodor som förekom i detta reservat. Om man tänkte stanna här fick man inte rädas för kölden, för efter några minuter sänktes en kappa av is över ens axlar. En kväll på värdshuset när jag hade ätit middag kom värdinnan in i mitt rum med ett egendomligt uttryck i ansiktet och sade: — Monsieur Regnault vill tala med er. — Och vem är Monsieur Regnault? — Men vet ni inte vem Monsieur Regnault är? Det var egendomligt, sade hon och lämnade rummet. I dörren visade sig plötsligt en ganska högväxt, mager man i svart rock och bärande sin hatt i handen. Hans ansikte var lika färglöst som ett glas smutsigt vatten. Möjligen kunde han ha varit en kyrkvärd. Rocken verkade gammal och sliten, men i kråset bar han en diamantnål och han hade guldringar i öronen. Han satte sig framför elden, lade hatten på golvet och masserade sina händer. — Vilken förfärlig kyla. . . Mitt namn är Regnault. Jag är notarius publicus här i Vendôme. — Det gläder mig att höra, monsieur, sade jag, men jag tänker av högst personliga anledningar inte upprätta något testamente. — Tillåt mig! sade han höjande sin hand som för att tysta mig. Jag har blivit underrättad om att ni ibland promenerar i Grande Bretêches trädgård. — Det stämmer. — Monsieur, det innebär en förseelse. Jag är testamentsexekutor för hädangångna hertiginnan, Madame de Merret. Jag ber er å hennes vägnar att inställa era promenader där. Jag vill inte säga att ni begått någon grövre förbrytelse. Dessutom har ni all rätt att icke känna till de omständigheter som tvingar mig att låta det finaste herresätet i Vendôme att falla i ruiner. Men inte desto mindre borde en man med er uppfostran veta att lagen under hot av höga böter förbjuder allt intrång på inhägnat privat område. En häck är detsamma som en mur. Jag ber er sluta gå i trädgården. Själv har jag inte satt min fot i huset sedan testamentet öppnades. — Men varför? — Monsieur, sade han efter en liten paus, tre månader efter mitt utnämnande till notarius publicus hämtades jag till Madame de Merret. Hennes tjänsteflicka väntade utanför min dörr med Madames eget ekipage. Ah! det kanske jag borde ha sagt, greven själv hade farit till Paris där han dog två månader innan jag kom hit. Han fick en ömklig död, han vältrade sig i allehanda utsvävningar. Ni förstår? Samma dag som han for, lämnade grevinnan Grande Bretêche, sedan hon plockat bort allt lösöre. Det finns folk som säger att hon till och med lät bränna alla möbler och vävnader nere på ängen vid Merret. Under de tre föregående månaderna levde greven och grevinnan mycket egendomligt. De tog inte mot besök. Madame bodde i bottenvåningen, monsieur själv en trappa upp. Madame gick inte till kyrkan och träffade ingen. Och hon var mycket förändrad när hon for från Grande Bretêche till sitt andra ställe, Chateau Merret. Klockan var omkring elva när vi kom fram till Merret. Grevinnan låg i ett stort kallt rum utan eld. När jag närmade mig den stora ålderdomliga sängen var hennes ansikte gult som vax och så smalt som två korslagda händer. Hon satt i sängen men tycktes hålla sig uppe med stor svårighet. De stora mörka ögonen hade mattats av febern, kanske var hon redan halvdöd. Läpparna var mycket bleka, violetta, och de tycktes inte röra sig när hon talade. Jag satte mig. Några ögonblick senare samlade sig Madame de Merret för att mödosamt föra sin högra hand in under huvudgärden. Med en sista ansträngning drog hon fram sin hand och med den följde ett förseglat papper. Droppar av svett rullade från hennes panna. — Jag lägger detta testamente i edra händer — oh min Gud! Det var allt. Hon grep ett krucifix som låg på sängen, lyfte det snabbt till sina läppar. Och så dog hon. När jag senare öppnade testamentet fann jag att madame hade utnämnt mig till exekutor. Med undantag av en del mindre poster lämnade hon allting till sjukhuset i Vendôme. I fråga om La Grande Bretêche beordrade hon att platsen skulle lämnas orörd i femtio år räknat från hennes död. Hon förbjöd vem det än vara månde att gå in i rummet, förbjöd alla slags reparationer, och hon ordnade med lön åt vakter om det skulle behövas för att hennes order skulle kunna verkställas. När de femtio åren har lupit till ända skall egendomen tillfalla mina arvingar, för som ni vet kan en notarius publicus inte mottaga arv. Annars tillfaller La Grande Bretêche de direkta arvingarna. Och eftersom testamentet inte har överklagats. . . — Monsieur, sade jag, ni har berättat detta så levande att jag tycker mig se den döende kvinnan framför mig. Vitare än sina lakan. Jag skall drömma om henne i natt. Men ni måste ha fått en uppfattning om vad som låg bakom bestämmelserna i det egendomliga testamentet. — Jag tillåter mig aldrig att kritisera en person som hedrar mig med att ge mig en diamant. Men jag lyckades i alla fall lossa på tungan på den diskrete notarien från Vendôme, som med stor omständlighet redogjorde för de åsikter som omhuldades av platsens politiker av båda könen och vars ord var lag i Vendôme. Men dessa åsikter var så motsägelsefulla och diffusa att jag nästan somnade av pur leda. Lyckligtvis avlägsnade han sig inom kort. När han gått öppnades min dörr av en kvinnas försiktiga hand. Jag såg min värdinna komma in. En välsvarvad rödlätt dam, alltid på gott humör. — Nå, fick ni höra hela La Grande Bretêches historia från monsieur Regnault? — Förvisso, madame Lepas. — Och vad sade han? Jag upprepade historien. Värdinnan tittade på mig med den där professionella värdshusägarminen som förträffligt kombinerar instinkterna hos en poliskonstapel, vakenheten hos en spion och slugheten hos en försäljare. — Men ni, min goda madame Lepas, sade jag till slut. Ni tycks veta mer om det. Eller hur? — Jag svär... — Svär inte, jag ser hemligheten i edra ögon. Ni kände greven av Merret, vad var han för slags karl? — Ja Merret, det var en karl som man inte kunde se toppen på för han var så lång. Han betalade kontant för allting och vi hade aldrig några svårigheter med honom. Ganska hetlevrad var han. Damerna tyckte om honom. — Det måste ha varit någon slags katastrof som fick makarna att skiljas så där plötsligt? — Jag har aldrig sagt att det var någon katastrof. Det känner jag inte till. — Inte? Men jag har på känn att ni vet allting. — Hittills har jag aldrig vågat säga ett ord om det här till någon i de här trakterna. De är alla mycket lösmynta. . . och jag har heller aldrig haft någon här på värdshuset som har stannat så länge som ni. . . — Min bästa madame Lepas, om det finns någonting i er historia som kan kompromettera mig, sade jag, så vill jag för allt i världen inte höra den. — Det är ingen fara med den saken, sade hon. Vänta ska ni få höra. Hennes iver att berätta fick mig att misstänka att jag inte var den enda personen som hon delat sina hemligheter med. Men jag lyssnade. — När kejsaren sände hit spanska och andra krigsfångar, placerade myndigheterna en ung spanjor hos mig som hade fått komma till Vendôme på sitt hedersord. Trots hedersordet, sade hon, måste han varje dag infinna sig hos polischefen. Han var en spansk adelsman. Hans namn slutade på 'os' och 'dia', kanske var det Bagos de Férédia. Jag har hans namn i gästboken, där ni kan läsa det om ni vill. Men oh! vilken vacker karl det var för att vara spanjor. De ska annars vara så fula. Bara fem fot och några tum lång, men välväxt. Han hade små händer som han vårdade med lika många borstar som en kvinna har för allting annat. Hans hår var tjockt och svart. Eldig blick, ganska brunbränd hy, men jag fann det tilldragande. Han bar det finaste linne jag någonsin sett, trots att jag haft prinsessor boende här. Han åt inte mycket, men hans sätt var så hövligt och ämabelt att man inte kunde stöta sig på det. Jag tyckte verkligen mycket om honom trots att han inte öppnade mun många gånger på dagen och det var omöjligt att få igång ett samtal med honom. Talade man till honom, svarade han inte. Det lär vara en åkomma hos dem alla. Han gick i mässan regelbundet och han satt alltid två steg från Madame de Merrets kapell. När han slog sig ner där första gången han kom till kyrkan, så var det ingen som misstänkte att det låg en avsikt bakom. Och dessutom lyfte han aldrig ögonen från bönboken, stackarn! Sedan kunde han vandra i bergen och bland slottsruinerna. Det var hans enda nöje, det påminde honom om hans hemland. Folk säger att Spanien är bara berg! Redan från början av sin fångenskap stannade han ute sent. Jag blev ängslig först när han inte kom hem före midnatt, men vi vande oss vid hans lilla vana. Han tog med sig dörrnyckeln och vi slutade vänta uppe. En av våra stallknektar berättade att när han tog hästarna till floden, trodde han att han såg den spanske adelsmannen simma långt ute på floden som en fisk. När han kom tillbaka så varnade jag honom för vassruggarna. Men han verkade förargad över att någon sett honom i vattnet. Till slut kom den morgon när vi inte fann honom på hans rum, han hade inte återvänt. Efter att ha letat överallt hittade jag ett brevpapper med några rader i en bordslåda, där det låg femtio spanska gulddubloner och de var väl värda fem tusen francs. Dessutom för tio tusen francs diamanter i en liten förseglad ask. På papperet stod det att för den händelse han inte skulle återvända lämnade han oss pengarna och diamanterna till tacksägelsemässor för hans flykt och för hans frälsning. På den tiden levde ännu min make och han började skyndsamt leta efter honom överallt. Och nu kommer den egendomligaste delen av berättelsen. Han kom hem med spanjorens kläder som han upptäckt under en stor sten i ett slags bålverk vid flodstranden nära slottet. Det var nästan mitt emot Grande Bretêche. Min make hade gått dit så tidigt att ingen hade sett honom. Sedan han läst brevet brände han upp kläderna och i enlighet med greve Férédias önskan sade vi att han flytt. Polischefen sände ut alla gendarmerna efter honom, men de fick honom inte. Lepas trodde att spanjoren hade dränkt sig. Men jag trodde inte det, jag är snarare böjd att tro att han hade något att göra med vad som hände Madame de Merret, därför att Rosalie berättade för mig att Madame begravdes med ett krucifix av ebenholts och silver, för så mycket höll hennes matmor av det krucifixet. Det var så att greven i början av sitt uppehåll här hade ett, av ebenholts och silver, som jag aldrig såg honom med senare. — Säg herrn, ni tycker väl inte att jag behöver ha dåligt samvete för spanjorens femton tusen francs? För jag hade ju rätt att ta dem? — Jovisst, men har ni inte försökt att fråga ut Rosalie? sade jag. — Visst har jag det, men inte tjänade det något till. Flickan tiger som muren. Hon vet någonting, men det är omöjligt att få henne att tala. När min värdinna efter ytterligare några ord lämnade mig, ansattes jag av vaga och dystra tankar och en romantisk nyfikenhet. Plötsligt tycktes mig Grande Bretêche och dess höga gräs, dess förskruvade fönster, dess stängda dörrar, dess övergivna rum som en fantasieggande uppenbarelse. Jag längtade efter att få tränga in i den mystiska boningen och finna lösningen till den dunkla historien — det drama som vållade tre människors död. I mina ögon blev Rosalie den mest fängslande personen i Vendôme. När jag studerade henne, upptäckte jag spår av hemliga sorger trots den strålande hälsa som återspeglades i hennes runda ansikte. Något hos henne tydde på en hemlighet. Trots detta var hennes uppträdande rättframt och hjärtligt — hennes okonstlade leende verkade inte komma från en brottsling. Jag ville inte fara från Vendôme utan att ha fått höra sanningen bekom Grande Bretêche. För att komma därhän måste jag försöka bli närmare bekant med Rosalie. — Rosalie, sade jag en kväll. Är ni gift? Hon ryckte till. — Vill jag bli olycklig, så lär det väl inte vara svårt att hitta en man, sade hon skrattande. — Men ni är för vacker och tilldragande för att vara utan kavaljer. Säg mig, varför tog ni tjänst i värdshuset efter att ha lämnat Madame de Merret? Gav hon er ingenting att leva på? — Jovisst! Men min plats är den bästa i Vendôme. Svaret var vad domare och advokater skulle ha kallat för undvikande. Rosalie verkade stå mitt i hjärtpunkten av denna egendomliga händelse, och jag ägnade mig oavlåtligt åt henne. En morgon sade jag till henne: — Berätta allt ni vet om Madame de Merret. — Oh, svarade hon förfärad, be mig inte om det, herr Horace. Hennes vackra anlete blev dystert, hennes klara ljusa färger bleknade, och hennes ögon förlorade sin oskyldiga klarhet. — Men om ni absolut vill veta det, sade hon, skall jag berätta det för er. Men ni får inte förråda min hemlighet! Om jag gav er Rosalies något förvirrade redogörelse ordagrant, skulle den knappast kunna rymmas i en enda volym, så jag kommer att förkorta den. Det rum som Madame de Merret bebodde i Brêteche låg i bottenvåningen. En liten alkov som var omkring fyra fot djup fanns i murväggen. Tre månader före den händelserika kväll som jag nu skall berätta om hade Madame de Merret varit så opasslig att hennes make låtit henne vara ensam i sitt eget rum, medan han bodde i ett annat rum en trappa upp. Det var en ren slump som ingen kunnat förutse, att han återvände hem från klubben (där han brukade läsa tidningarna och diskutera politik med platsens borgare) två timmar senare än vanligt. Hans fru trodde att han redan kommit hem, gått till sängs och somnat. Men invasionen av Frankrike hade varit föremål för en ytterst livlig diskussion, biljardpartiet hade varit spännande. Han hade förlorat fyrtio francs, en enorm summa för Vendôme, där alla spar och där man håller sig inom den berömvärda blygsamhetens gränser, vilket kanske är källan till den sanna lycka som folk i Paris inte åstundar. Den senaste tiden hade maken nöjt sig med att fråga Rosalie om hans fru gått till sängs, och då hon som alltid svarat jakande hade han omedelbart begett sig till sitt eget rum med det goda humör som är en följd av regelbundna vanor och självförtroende. Men när han den här gången trädde in i sitt hus fick han lust att gå till sin fru och berätta om sina missöden, kanske för att bli tröstad. Den middagen hade han funnit Madame de Merret ytterst tilldragande klädd. På väg till klubben hade han undrat om inte frun tillfrisknat och om inte konvalescensen hade varit gynnsam för hennes skönhet. Som alla andra makar tog det tid innan han gjorde denna upptäckt. I stället för att kalla på Rosalie, som just då var upptagen med att se kocken och kusken spela ett invecklat parti brisque, gick Monsieur de Merret till hustruns rum ledd av skenet från en lykta som han satte på det första trappsteget. Man kunde inte ta fel på hans fotsteg som ekade i den välvda korridoren. I det ögonblick greven vred på handtaget till sin frus dörr, tyckte han att han hörde dörren till den alkov jag nämnde stängas. Men när han kom in satt Madame de Merret ensam framför eldstaden. Maken trodde helt skarpsinnigt att Rosa-lie var i alkoven, men den misstanke som ringde i hans öra fick honom att vara på vakt. Han betraktade sin fru och såg henne i ögonen, och jag vet inte vad han såg där, kanske ett vilt och jagat uttryck. — Du är mycket sen, sade hon. Han tyckte att hennes rena milda röst hade förändrats. Monsieur de Merret svarade inte, för i det ögonblicket kom Rosa-lie in i rummet. För honom var det som åskan slagit ner. Han vandrade fram och tillbaka i rummet, med korslagda armar. — Har du fått tråkiga nyheter eller mår du inte bra, frågade hans fru blygt medan Rosalie klädde av henne. Han svarade inte. — Du kan gå, sade Madame de Merret till flickan. Jag lägger håret själv. Att döma av hennes makes ansiktsuttryck kunde hon vänta sig otrevligheter och hon ville vara ensam med honom. När Rosalie hade gått eller förmodades ha gått — för hon stannade i korridoren några minuter — ställde sig Monsieur de Merret framför sin maka och sade kallt till henne: — Madame, det är någon i er alkov! Hon såg lugnt på sin make och svarade: — Nej. Svaret smärtade greven. Han trodde henne inte. Men ändå hade hans fru för honom aldrig verkat mera ren och helgonlik än i det ögonblicket. Han reste sig för att öppna alkovdörren. Madame de Merret tog hans hand, såg sorgset på honom och sade med en röst som förrådde stark rörelse: — Om du inte finner någon där, är allt slut mellan oss! Värdigheten i hans hustrus uppträdande gjorde att greven åter kände stor aktning för henne och det fick honom att fatta ett av dessa beslut som endast behöver en större scen för att bli odödliga. — Nej, Josephine, sade han. Jag skall inte gå in där. I vilket fall som helst skulle det skilja oss för evigt. Jag vet att ditt sinnelag är rent och att du fört ett dygdigt liv. Du skulle inte begå en dödssynd för att rädda ditt liv. Vid dessa ord såg Madame de Merret med skräck på sin make. — Tag detta krucifix, fortsatte han. Svär inför vår Herre att det inte är någon där inne. Jag kommer att tro dig och jag skall inte öppna dörren. Madame de Merret tog krucifixet och sade: — Jag svär. — Högre, sade han, och upprepa: 'Jag svär inför vår Herre att det inte är någon i alkoven.' Hon upprepade meningen lugnt. — Det räcker, sade hennes make kallt. Efter en stunds tystnad: — Jag har aldrig sett den här vackra leksaken förut, sade han och granskade ebenholtskrucifixet med konstnärligt utsirade inläggningar av silver. — Jag hittade det hos Duviviers som köpte det från en spansk munk när fångarna for genom Vendôme i fjol. — Verkligen? Han hängde tillbaka krucifixet på spiken och ringde. Rosalie lät honom inte vänta. Han ledde henne snabbt fram till det franska fönster som vette mot trädgården och viskade till henne: — Jag vet att Gorenflot vill gifta sig med er, att det enda hindret är bristen på pengar och att ni sagt honom att ni vill gifta er med honom, om han kan skaffa sig tillräckligt med pengar för att börja som murarmästare. Gå och hämta honom och säg honom att han skall komma hit med sin murslev och sina verktyg. Försök att inte väcka någon annan än honom. Hans lön kommer att bli mera än ni önskar er. Framförallt, tala inte med någon annan, för då. . . Han rynkade pannan. Rosalie gick, men han kallade henne tillbaka. — Tag min nyckel, sade han. Jean! ropade Monsieur de Merret sedan, så att åskan rullade genom korridoren. Jean, som samtidigt var hans kusk och livtjänare, lämnade kortspelet och kom. — Gå och lägg er allihop, sade husets herre och gjorde ett tecken att han skulle komma närmare, varefter greven lågt sade: — När alla sover, verkligen sover — så skall ni komma hit och underrätta mig. Monsieur de Merret som inte hade släppt sin fru ur sikte medan han gav dessa order återvände tyst till henne vid brasan och började berätta för henne om ett parti biljard och om vad man diskuterade på klubben. När Rosalie återvände fann hon makarna vänligt samspråkande. Greven hade nyligen låtit laga taken i bottenvåningens gästrum. Det är svårt att få tag på gips i Vendôme, frakten fördyrar. Greven hade därför köpt ett stort parti, emedan han visste att han kunde finna många köpare för det som blev över. Denna omständighet gav honom uppslaget till den plan som han nu skulle sätta i verket. — Gorenflot är här, sade Rosalie lågt. — Visa honom in, svarade greven med hög röst. Madame de Merret bleknade när hon såg muraren. — Gorenflot, sade hennes make, gå och hämta tegelsten från vagnslidret och tag hit tillräckligt för att mura igen alkoven. Vi skall använda den gips som blir över till att putsa teglet. Han tog sedan Rosalie och arbetaren avsides: — Hör på, Gorenflot, sade han lågt, ni kommer att sova här i natt. Men i morgon kommer ni att få ett pass till utlandet och resa till en stad; vilken skall jag senare tala om för er. Jag skall ge er sex tusen francs till resan. Ni skall stanna tio år i den staden: om ni inte tycker om den kan ni slå er ner i någon annan, för så vitt den ligger i samma land. Ni kommer att fara genom Paris där ni skall invänta mig. Där kommer jag att skriftligt garantera er ytterligare sex tusen francs, som kommer att utbetalas när ni återvänder, förutsatt att ni har hållit er del av överenskommelsen. Detta betalar jag er för er absoluta diskretion om det som ni skall göra i natt. I fråga om er, Rosalie, kommer jag att ge er tio tusen francs på er bröllopsdag, om ni gifter er med Gorenflot, men om ni vill gifta er måste ni hålla mun, annars — ingen hemgift. — Rosalie, sade Madame, lägg mitt hår. Maken vandrade lugnt av och an och betraktade dörren, muraren och sin hustru utan att uttala några förolämpande misstankar. Madame de Merret valde ett ögonblick då hantverkaren lastade av tegelsten och hennes make var i andra änden för att säga till Rosalie: — Du får tusen francs om året om du kan göra så att Gorenflot lämnar en öppning nedtill. Sedan sade hon högt och kyligt: — Gå och hjälp honom. Monsieur och Madame de Merret teg hela tiden som Gorenflot arbetade med igenmurandet av dörren. Tystnaden var avsiktlig från makens sida; han ville inte ge hustrun möjlighet att säga någonting till de andra. Från Madame de Merrets sida var det antingen stolthet eller försiktighet. När väggen var halvfärdig, begagnade sig den sluge hantverkaren av ett ögonblick när greven vänt ryggen till för att slå ett slag med mursleven mot en av glasrutorna i alkovdörren. Detta uttydde Madame de Merret så att Rosalie hade talat med Gorenflot. Alla tre såg ett mansansikte. Det var mörkt och dystert med mörkt hår och brinnande ögon. Innan maken vände sig om hann den stackars kvinnan göra ett tecken till främlingen som innebar: 'Var vid gott mod!' Klockan fyra, i gryningen — för det var i september — hade arbetet avslutats. Muraren överantvardades till Jean och Monsieur gick till sängs i hustruns rum. När han gick upp följande morgon sade han vårdslöst: — Jag måste nog gå till stadshuset och hämta passet. Han satte hatten på sig, gick tre steg mot dörren, ändrade sig och tog krucifixet. Hans hustru darrade av lättnad: — Han går säkert till Duviviers, tänkte hon. Så snart greven hade gått ringde Madame de Merret på Rosalie och sade sedan med ohygglig röst: — En murhacka! en murhacka! skrek hon. Och börja arbeta fort! Jag såg hur Gorenflot gjorde. Vi har tid att ta upp ett hål och att laga det igen. Snabbt som ögat plockade Rosalie fram en slags köttyxa till sin matmor, som med enastående iver satte igång med att riva muren. Hon hade redan slagit ut flera stenar och skulle just slå ett mera avgörande slag när hon såg Monsieur de Merret bakom sig. Hon svimmade. — Lägg Madame till sängs, sade greven kallt. Han hade förutsett vad som skulle hända under hans frånvaro. Han hade gillrat en fälla för sin hustru. Han hade helt enkelt skrivit till borgmästaren och skickat bud efter Duvivier. Juveleraren anlände just som rummet började bli klart. — Duvivier, frågade greven, köpte ni detta krucifix av spanjorerna som marscherade genom här? — Nej, min herre. — Det var allt, tack ska ni ha, sade han och betraktade sin fru som en tiger. Jean, tillade han, ordna så att mina måltider serveras i grevinnans sängkammare. Hon mår inte bra och jag ämnar inte lämna henne innan hon blir frisk. Den grymme ädlingen stannade hos sin fru i tjugo dagar. I början, när man hörde ljud från den igenmurade alkoven och Josephine försökte tigga om förbarmande för den döende främlingen, svarade han utan att låta hustrun komma till tals: — Du har svurit på korset att det inte finns någon där. Efter denna berättelse reste sig alla damerna från bordet och därmed bröts den förtrollning Bianchon sänkt över dem. Men det var många som nästan rös under hans sista ord. Originalets titel: La Grande Bretèche. Den publicerades första gången 1831. Kategori:Honoré de Balzac Kategori:Skräck